


The Room Key

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Now, normally I'd make you guys wrestle or something to decide this, but that game wasrough, and the bus ride waslong, and I'mtired," Ford said. "I bet you're all tired, too, so I didn't even look at the key numbers. Well, obviously other than my key. Sorry that I get special treatment. Anyway, so I'm going to hand them out at random. So no bickering is allowed."And with that she started handing out the room keys to a very bewildered hockey team."What in the Sam Hill is going on?" Bitty asked -- which distracted everyone because they were too busy laughing at Bitty's choice of words -- as Ford handed out the last of the room keys."Alright, everyone has their key?" she asked, completely ignoring Bitty's question as the team nodded. "S'awesome. So, two of you guys got stuck with a single." Everyone immediately started protesting over each other, as Ford quickly shouted, "Room 332, by the way. Good luck and goodnight!" before disappearing into her own room.Nurse and Dex have to share a bed for the night.





	The Room Key

"Now, normally I'd make you guys wrestle or something to decide this, but that game was _rough_ , and the bus ride was _long_ , and I'm _tired_ ," Ford said. "I bet you're all tired, too, so I didn't even look at the key numbers. Well, obviously other than my key. Sorry that I get special treatment. Anyway, so I'm going to hand them out at random. So no bickering is allowed." 

And with that she started handing out the room keys to a very bewildered hockey team.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on?" Bitty asked -- which distracted everyone because they were too busy laughing at Bitty's choice of words -- as Ford handed out the last of the room keys.

"Alright, everyone has their key?" she asked, completely ignoring Bitty's question as the team nodded. "S'awesome. So, two of you guys got stuck with a single." Everyone immediately started protesting over each other, as Ford quickly shouted, "Room 332, by the way. Good luck and goodnight!" before disappearing into her own room.

"Oh, please, for the love of all that is holy," Bitty said, eyes closed as if in prayer, "don't let us have Room 332. No offense, Chowder."

"None taken," the goalie responded. "I know you have to save all of your cuddling for Jack. Good news, though."

He held up their room key -- Room 331.

"Oh, thank you God," Bitty said with a long sigh.

Derek -- who had been pretty quiet this whole time because it _had_ been a rough game and it _had_  
been a long ride -- watched as his teammates, one by one, checked their room keys. And, one by one, they looked immensely relieved when it turned out they didn't have Room 332. Derek frowned when his eyes met with his D-man's. Dex simply held up their room key -- Room 332. It shone under the florescent lights in the hallway, as if it were taunting him. He was too beat, though, to complain about it.

"S'chill," he said, hoping he sounded somewhat nonchalant and not just exhausted.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Bitty asked, concerned. "You and Dex already share a room every day at home, so this isn't exactly fair. I know I made a fuss, but Chowder and I wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Chowder chimed in, slinging his arm around Derek's shoulders. "Got your back bro."

"It's alright, C," Dex said, surprising everyone. "We get along swimmingly as roommates and it's only for one night. We'll be fine."

"Well, if y'all are sure," Bitty said cautiously. "I'm just next door, if you two need anything. Anything at all. Don't hesitate to come on over."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Derek said, wagging his finger at Bitty. He grabbed the room key from Dex's hand and opened the door. With one last glance over his shoulder, he gave his team a half assed salute. "See you on the other side."

He could hear the others still talking behind him, which eventually dissolved into goodnights before Dex joined him in the room. He dropped his bag on the floor, making Derek jump. He didn't want Dex to know, so he quickly jumped onto the bed to cover his tracks. Now that he was there, though, he vowed he was never going to move again. He was still aching from the game and, in that moment, the bed was the comfiest thing he had ever experienced in his life.

"Well, at least it's a full," Dex said, sounding as tired as Derek felt. "Remember that one time..."

"...Holster and Ransom had to share a twin," Derek finished for him with a chuckle. "Yeah, I remember. They could barely fit one of them on the bed, let alone both of them."

"If they didn't kill each other that night, I think we'll be fine. Bitty's such a worry wart."

Derek rolled his eyes. Dex was spending so much time with their captain, he was picking up all of his Southern grandma phrases.

"Yeah, I mean, rooming together has forced us to get along. We won't break that easily."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Dex agreed, but his face fell. "Forced us, yeah. Um, well, did you want first shower?"

"Nah, I'm too comfy right now. You go ahead," he said with a wave of his hand.

"You better not fall asleep while I'm in there," Dex said with a frown. "I'm not sleeping with you if you stink."

Derek flipped him off without lifting his head up from the pillow. He could hear Dex digging around in his bag for his toiletries and pajamas, so he probably didn't see the rude gesture. Once Derek heard the bathroom door shut, he felt safe enough to turn over. He rubbed his palms against his eyes until he saw spots, like that would do him any good.

See, the thing was, rooming with Dex hadn't _forced_ them to get along. Actually, after the first couple of weeks getting used to each other's routine, it felt natural to come home to Dex after a long day. To see him sitting at their shared desk, usually typing away at his laptop. He'd look up when he heard Derek enter the room and say hello with a bright smile. Dex would help Derek with his more technical subjects and, in return, he'd help Dex with the more creative ones. They were working together nearly seamlessly on the ice. He found himself looking forward to Wednesday nights when they would take turns picking movies to watch. The last three times it was Derek's turn, he had picked a comedy, because he had found he loved the sound of Dex's laugh. That revelation was what had made him realize he liked Dex in the gay way and not just in a friend way. Plus, three comedies in a row? Derek was giving up the chance to torture Dex with something heavy and introspective? Totally gay.

Now, Derek wasn't worried about sharing a bed with Dex. He was perfectly capable of controlling himself, thank you very much. He wasn't a creep. Anyway, he was too damn tired to really think about cute guys in general, so he was safe from any flipping out concerning one William Jumping Jacks Poindexter. (It was almost as if he could hear Dex yelling from the shower that that wasn't his middle name.) No, what he was worried about was how Dex was going to react. Sure, he had been doing better. Hell, Bitty was his best friend (next to him and Chowder, of couse) but that didn't mean he'd not freak out sharing a bed with another guy.

Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door flinging open, slamming up against the wall. He jumped for the second time that night and there was no way he could hide that fact this time. It caused him to bounce slightly on the bed, the springs creaking slightly.

"Oh... sorry," Dex said as Derek looked up. He had changed into his pajama pants but was carrying his shirt. "Man, there's no circulation in there. It's like a sauna. I was suffocating. I didn't mean to open the door like that, but I had to escape."

Well, he wasn't lying. His chest was flushed, that was for sure.

"Well, thanks for making it all gross for me," was all Derek said.

"I _did_ offer you first shower," Dex quipped back as he finally put his shirt back on.

"Nope. Didn't happen," Derek said quickly and escaped before Dex could respond. Not that any response Dex could come up with would be scathing. Their bickering was truly good natured for the most part these days.

Derek closed the bathroom door behind him, although it was more like a slam and damn. So it hadn't really been Dex's fault when he had flung it open. Those were damn good hinges. Derek wasted no time in hopping into the shower. Dex had left him more than enough hot water and yet he still managed to stay in there until it ran cold. Somehow, the bathroom stayed humid as fuck and Derek had to wipe the condensation from the mirror with his towel so he could stare himself down and deliver a motivational speech in his head. You know, like 'you can do this' and 'you got this' kind of stuff, just in case he did do some minor flipping out about being in the same bed as the guy he had a crush on. The straight as an arrow guy he had a crush on. With one last deep breath, he carefully opened the bathroom door so it didn't go flying into the wall again and walked into the bedroom.

Dex had dimmed the lamp on the bed side table, to the point where he probably should have simply turned it off, and Derek had to give his eyes a moment to adjust. Once he could see again, he noticed that Dex had propped up the pillow on what he had claimed for his side of the bed and was sitting against the headboard as he tapped away on his phone. How could someone look so beautiful with that awful blue glow lighting up their face? But Dex did. Even as he scowled at his phone like had it somehow personally offended him. Derek found his way to his bag and put away his dirty clothes -- honestly not caring if they caused anything clean in there to smell. He'd just do laundry when they got back to Samwell. He grabbed his water bottle from the side pocket in case he got thirsty during the night and finally -- _finally_ \-- crawled into bed for good. He snuggled up in the blanket and let out a dreamy sigh. He was already so close to falling asleep, but before he let himself succumb to the sweet, sweet bliss, he peaked over at Dex with only one eye open.

"Should I be worried you're about to smash your phone like that time it had the audacity to run a millisecond slower than what you're used to?"

"Ha ha," Dex said. Like, seriously. Who says 'ha ha' instead of simply laughing. Even if they were being sarcastic? "That wasn't why I threw the phone, and you know that. And no," he added with the good grace to at least sound a little embarrassed at his quick temper. "No need to worry. Just... some guy pissing me off. It's not that important."

"'Some guy,' he says, like I don't know all your friends. Newsflash: most of them are my friends too, and the rest you bring to enough kegsters. Come on. You can give me the juicy gossip."

Derek had no idea why he had said that. He never once in his life actually cared for 'gossip' and if it did turn out to be on of their teammates after all that was bothering Dex, he didn't want to end up caught in the middle of anything. He only wanted to tease Dex a little (because that's what they do!) and honestly hoped he didn't answer him. He hoped that he'd mumble a half hearted insult and Derek would be able to turn over and sleep. Oh, sweet, wonderful, glorious sleep.

That isn't what ended up happening, though, of course.

No, Dex looked over at Derek and said with a completely straight face, "Actually, you don't know the guy. Unless you know dick_ass_balls_96 on Grindr."

Well, now he was wide awake.

He thought he was going to choke. (And that gave him a visual he _did not_ need at the moment.)

"I'm sorry. Who now?"

Yeah, that's right. He must have misheard Dex. Clearly it was all just a misunderstanding.

"I know, it's a terrible username, right? But he refuses to give me his real name," Dex continued, as if he hadn't dropped something on Derek that literally changed everything. "But I was willing to ignore all of that for now because, okay, yeah he's hot but also he liked computers and hockey. Though not as much as me, but like obviously that's not a deal breaker. Some interest is more than enough to get a conversation going. And it did. I thought we might actually get along after that, you know? So I kept responding to his message and we sent a few more back and forth over the past couple of days, and he still won't tell me his real name or give me a face pic. So now it's starting to get on my nerves. But, like I said, I'm not smashing my phone. Promise."

"Dex," Derek said slowly. "Did you just come out to me by complaining about some fuck boy on Grindr?"

"Yeah. I mean, there really isn't any other way that's more fitting, is there?" Dex shrugged and then looked back down at his phone, as if that was it. The conversation was over.

"Dude, you are so not allowed to go back to Mr. Dick and Balls after dropping that on me." Derek grabbed Dex's phone from his hands, locking it quickly so he didn't see anything because he respected his friend's privacy, and put it into the pocket of his pajama pants. "First off, thank you for trusting me with this, et cetera. Shitty would kill me if I didn't start with that."

"I can't believe you just said et cetera out loud," Dex muttered, but Derek simply carried on.

"Second off, I am _so_ pissed you came out like that. Man, I know you're not a creative type or a sensitive type, but I expected at least a little pizzazz. You hang around Bitty enough."

"Other than Shitty, Bitty came out to everyone on the team while drunk at a kegster by shouting 'boys are cute' when Ransom tried to get him to dance with his friend Jenny," Dex said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, yeah, point taken."

"Also can't believe you just said pizzazz. You really are so old fashioned." Dex started laughing, as if he hadn't used several old fashioned phrases himself that night. "I still can't believe I ever thought you were a hipster. You're actually just a grandpa."

"I take that as a compliment," Derek said as he placed his hand over his heart and tilted his head up. Then they were both laughing. "Anyway, I'll have you know I was 1000 percent ready to sleep for the next ten hours, but now I'm wide awake thanks to you."

"I didn't think you'd make a fuss. Like, pretty much the whole team is gay at this point. And before you say anything, I'm using gay generally. Though I'm gay. Uh, for clarification."

Derek shook his head before sliding back down on his pillow. "Yeah, no, you're right. I shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it. I'm sorry that I made it weird. You just wanted to come out calmly and I'm here like 'You totally deserve someone better than Mr. Dick and Balls.'"

"I am completely willing to forgive you if you please, seriously _please_ , stop saying Mr. Dick and Balls."

And then they were both laughing again.

"I promise I will stop saying Mr. Dick and Balls."

"Good. Now, you really think that I deserve better because... what? Of his username?" Dex asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was hardly phrased as an actual question.

Damn. The jig was up, wasn't it? Derek had been hiding his crush so well, all to be lost because of Grindr. God, that was depressing. Then again, though, he'd been hiding said crush because he thought that Dex was straight, but he wasn't. Derek might have a chance after all. Now that Derek was paying attention, Dex acting all coy hinted toward possible attraction, but the once over he gave Derek definitely sold it.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but my username is a little more classy. And no, it's not a poetry reference."

"That _is_ one point to you, but I don't know if that's enough," Dex said. He was scooching closer to Derek, however.

"You already know what I look like, so there'd be no surprises there."

"That is true," Dex agreed, his hands sneaking up Derek's shirt. Oh yes, this was going rather well.

"Oh, and I love hockey. I'm not just somewhat into it," Derek added, his voice breathy as Dex idly played with his nipples.

"Oh, you're right. Well, no contest, then," Dex said, completely dead pan with a straight face. "Take me now."

And Derek honestly was two seconds away from doing just that, but first he had to give Dex at least a few real reasons so he knew that he was serious about this. About _them_.

"Now, there's those three things, but there's also the fact that I love spending time with you. Every week I look forward to our movie night. I love your laugh. I was actually just thinking about that earlier. How I keep picking comedies so I can listen to your laugh."

"Oh my God," Dex said with a gasp. "I knew there had to be a reason for that. Like, I kept waiting for a thinker movie with a totally unknown cast... and it never came."

"Well, yeah, that's why," Derek said, somehow still a little embarrassed to admit it. "Anyway, I love your freckles and I love how you blush. I love watching you code 'cause you get so into it. You can tell you truly care about it, and I admire that. I love when you help Bitty bake, or help Chowder with a question on your guys's homework, or help the waffles with interacting within the team." Derek got a little laugh at that. "And I've loved these things for awhile now. I was dumb and didn't think I had a chance because you were straight." A snort at that. "So William Jean Shorts Poindexter..."

"Still not my middle name," Dex said.

"...will you be my boyfriend?"

"God, why did you have to get all sappy on me?" Dex asked, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "But, yes, I will be your boyfriend. I, uh, I've had a crush on you as well. Since sophomore year. Freshmen year, more like it honestly, if I hadn't still been in denial about being gay. And I'll totally tell you everything I love about you later, but I wasn't exactly joking about the 'take me now.' That little preview I got earlier has me jonsing for more."

"Oh man, you're so lucky I also love how you talk like a grandpa," Derek said with a laugh. "But, yeah. Yeah, that can be arranged." He sat up so he could pull his shirt over his head and then guided Dex's hands back to his chest. "Do I get a kiss, too, if you're going to feel me up?"

"God, yes," Dex breathed out. "I want that more than anything."

Derek was going to tease him some more, but Dex wasted no time leaning in and stealing a kiss. "You're amazing," he whispered, breath tickling Derek's lips, before kissing him again. This time he deepened it, taking Derek's bottom lip between his, as his hands roamed Derek's chest, starving to touch everywhere at once. By the time some tongue was added, Derek was practically on fire. They needed to be naked, like, yesterday. Reluctantly, he separated from Dex, who immediately started to pout, but once Derek informed him of his predicament, a mischievous smile soon took its place. Next thing Derek knew, a grey blur was flying past his head, and he had a lap full of a gloriously naked Dex.

"What about my pants?" he asked. (And he would deny later that it came out as a whine.)

"Later," Dex somehow mumbled in between kisses.

"I usually am more of a gentleman, I swear," Derek said. Dex had started trailing kisses slowly down Derek's throat, and it felt more as if he was trailing a hot coal. "I would normally wine and dine you first, I swear."

Dex chuckled against him and that felt... _different_. Different but good. Derek had never had sex where he and his partner were comfortable enough that they laughed. It made his heart swell.

"You know," Dex said, hands playing with the tie on Derek's sweatpants. "There's nothing wrong with putting out on the first date."

"But this isn't even a date," Derek pointed out. "We just played an away game. I don't think that counts as a trip away and therefore, not a date."

(And why did he have to keep sticking his foot in his mouth.)

"Will it make you feel better if I let you buy me a coffee tomorrow morning?"

"Oh my God, you'll let me buy you something?" Derek asked with a mock gasp. He placed his hand over his heart before going to fan himself. As Dex went to swat at him, he turned serious. "No, you have no idea how much that means to me. I want to buy you so much coffee. And other things, too, of course."

"Okay. Good. Then this is a date, and as long as you're alright with it, I'd like to continue making out with the possibility of it leading to more."

"Oh, fuck, yes. I am _totally_ alright with it. Now come back here."

Derek pulled Dex back into a kiss, wasting no time making it filthy, as he grabbed Dex's ass and started kneading it. Dex moaned into the kiss, and alright, that was the hottest thing that had ever happened to Derek. Dex was so damn sensitive, it looked like, and he was ready to take full advantage of that. It was his turn to lavish Dex's neck with kisses, although his quickly turned into nips (and some full on bites). Dex's skin turned a cherry red even from the lightest pressure, and Derek just knew he had to mark him up. Well, but first...

"Hey," he said quietly, lips still brushing against Dex's skin. "How do you feel about hickeys? Because I'd really like to give you a hickey right now."

"I've, uh, never actually have been given one," Dex admitted. "Or gave one, either, for that matter. Always just hooked up with someone once, so we never really got into it. It'd be a quick hand job, and then I'd be heading back to my dorm room. And, well, then the Haus. I think... I might like it. I obviously like what your'e doing already, so yeah. I mean, if it's you, I think I'll like it."

"And now _you're_ getting sappy on _me_ ," Derek teased. He gave Dex a quick kiss on the lips before finding exactly where he wanted to leave his mark. He bit, gently at first, before really getting into it. Dex started moaning again as Derek sucked the skin between his teeth, and he started to worry about their teammates. When Derek had been kissing him, it had muffled the sounds he was making, at least. Now, it was obvious how loud Dex could be -- and was being. Sure, Derek loved it, and would love nothing more than to see how loud he could get Dex to moan his name, but he also would love to not be kicked out of the hotel and having all of their teammates chirp them for all of eternity as a result. So, even though he had planned on a twin hickey on the other side of Dex's neck, he finished the one -- placing one last kiss to the area -- before moving on to other things.

Other things being the removal of his pants -- _finally_ \-- by the looks of it. Dex had shimmied down and untied Derek's sweatpants. He hesitated, however, looking nervous. Which was a little odd considering he himself had been naked for the past twenty minutes. He looked up at Derek as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, making it even redder than it was from their kisses.

"Is it... Can I..." he paused, and Derek gave him time to collect himself. He ran his hands through Dex's hair, hoping it was calming for him. "I would like to blow you," he said slowly, once he was ready. "But, uh, I've been told I'm not that good at it. So if you'd like to say no, like, I totally understand."

"Who said that?" Derek asked. He clenched his hands into fists. "Tell me. I just wanna talk with them."

Dex laughed softly.

"Well, it wasn't just one guy. It's happened... a couple of times? Maybe three or four times. So, I think that'd be a bit much, don't you?"

"Oh, honey..."

"You've been spending too much time with Bitty," Dex said, but he was blushing.

"Those guys were jerks," Derek barreled on. He caressed Dex's cheek, his thumb coming to rest on his bottom lip. "Honestly, all blow jobs are good blow jobs because you're getting a freaking blow job." And there it was -- Dex was smiling again. That's what mattered. "So, to answer your question, I would love for you to blow me, my ginger snap."

"I think I preferred honey," Dex grumbled. He motioned for Derek to lift up his hips and then slid his sweatpants and boxers off in one smooth motion. Derek's cock slapped against his abdomen, smearing precum in its wake. Dex started for a moment before wrapping his right hand around him. Well, as best as he could.

"I'm not going to say the obvious," Dex said, and Derek laughed. Yeah, so he was a little bigger -- thicker -- than average. "I _will_ say that you have a beautiful cock and I can't wait to get my mouth on you."

Derek groaned, his head falling back onto the pillow.

"Well, while I much preferred hearing you say that than 'the obvious,' you are going to be the death of me," he muttered under his breath.

Either Dex didn't hear him, or he agreed that yes he was going to be the death of him and decided it didn't deserve a response, because he just went straight to it. Which, okay, yeah Derek would have liked a little more lead up before the main event, but he wasn't about to complain. Dex's style, when it came to sucking cock, had no real finesse. He didn't pull back to play with the head, for instance, which Derek was a big fan of. But  he must have had no gag reflex. It felt like every time he sunk down on Derek, he deep throated him. Or at least damn near close. Either way, it was impressive. Those guys who had told Dex he was 'bad' were clearly crazy, but at this point Derek couldn't bring himself to care in the name of Dex's honor because they had helped lead him here.

To this hotel.

In this bed.

With Dex.

Who _definitely_ was going to be the death of him if he kept it up for much longer.

Derek's hands hovered awkwardly above Dex's head as he tried to find his voice.

"Hey, babe, is it alright if I put my hands in your hair?" he finally managed to get out.

Dex pulled back and, yeah, now that Derek was paying full attention it was easy to see that his nose had just been touching Derek's skin. He was literally deep throating Derek over and over, so on one hand he was sort of glad for the break. That didn't stop him from groaning in disappointment at the sudden lack of pressure. Dex wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking pretty smug, and it nearly fried Derek's brain because he looked so damn confident and it was hotter than the surface of the sun.

"Babe, huh?" he asked and Derek was almost disappointed that his voice wasn't hoarse like he had expected it to be. "I suppose I can live with that one."

Derek smiled, and he knew he must look dopey. And half in love, if he was being honest with himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Oh yeah, _babe_?"

"Yeah. Also, you are absolutely welcome to put your hands in my hair. Just don't pull too hard or anything."

"Oh, yeah, no. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm amazed you aren't choking as it is."

Dex looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that great, but like, I wanted to do it for you and..."

"Oh my God, Dex, that isn't what I meant at all. Come on, hey, look at me." Dex looked up slowly and Derek, hoping the permission to play with his hair was still on the table, ran his fingers through Dex's locks and rubbed soothing circles on his head. "Listen, I'm amazed you aren't choking because you're literally taking all of me in every time. Do you really have no idea how impressive that is? Once again, not trying to point out the 'obvious,' but yeah, I'm above average size, so, uh, yeah. That's pretty damn impressive."

"Oh."

Derek laughed softly.

"Yeah. So, I know it's a lot to ask of you tonight, and we'll work on it, but I am going to need you to forget everything those assholes ever told you, because you're pretty fucking awesome at giving head. And I can teach you even more things you can do, and then you'll be unstoppable. Like, if there was a cock sucking contest, you'd win first prize hands down."

"You're ridiculous," Dex said with one of his cute little snort laughs. He lightly slapped Derek's hip. "Hhmmm... but I like the idea of that. Like, you guiding me while I suck you off. You think you could... do that now?"

"Oh, babe, I'd love to, but my brain has been melted since this all started. Like, I still haven't fully comprehended the fact that you like me, let alone that you're giving me a blow job. But next time, absolutely. Next time, we can do whatever you want."

"Okay. I'll hold you to that. Now, I believe I have some unfinished business."

And Dex got right back to work. Quite literally. He took Derek right down to the root and, well, his style was starting to grow on Derek. He had known for awhile that he was going to come ridiculously fast, but he had finally reached the point where he could not give a single shit. He continued to run his fingers through Dex's hair, although he gave a little tug every once in awhile which was the direct opposite of the calming action it had been before. At each tug, Dex hummed happily around his cock, and Derek would moan in response. He was now starting to worry about how loud he was being, even though he had never exactly been loud in bed. Thankfully there had been no knocks on the wall or anything, so he figured they were safe. Though even if someone had started banging furiously on the wall, Derek would have ignored them. Dex was somehow bobbing his head even faster than when they had started. His chin was a mess, covered in spit, and he was getting even nosier, moaning constantly around Derek. His hips were moving in little circles against the bed, and Derek was starting to feel jealous of a freaking mattress. Like, he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't return the favor or Dex. He didn't have much time to think more on the subject because Dex actually played with the head a little when he pulled back before, of course, sinking straight back down and Derek's brain officially short circuited for good. With another little tug to Dex's hair, he warned, 'I'm coming.' Dex quickly pulled off, and started stroking Derek hard and fast. Derek hid his face in the pillow as he came with a small shout. It wasn't until he felt like he could breathe again that he noticed that he had come in streaks all over Dex's face and, while that was so fucking hot he felt like he could get hard again, he felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I got you all dirty," he said, running his thumb down the mess on Dex's cheek.

Dex made a little noise and collapse on top of Derek.

"Did I... break you?" Derek asked. Then he noticed that Dex had stopped move his hips. "Oh my God, did you come from that?"

"It was hot," Dex mumbled against his chest. "You can't blame me for that. And I won't let you chirp me, or I'll bring up someone's love for a certain Muppet movie."

"Muppet Treasure Island is a classic!" Derek shouted before looking around as if there was someone else in the room he could have disturbed. (He had completely given up on actually being considerate of their neighbors in the surrounding rooms, however.) Quieter, he continued. "Anyway, I'm not embarrassed of my love for Muppet Treasure Island. And I wasn't chirping you about that. Seeing you come from that was even than it was itself. Even if saying something I did was hot sounds sort of egotistical. Everything each of us did was hot because it was us two together. Yeah, let's go with that."

"Hhhmmm, yeah, let's go with that," Dex agreed. "Though, ugh, now we have to shower again. In that stupid, steamy bathroom."

"I think you mean that wondrously, steamy bathroom," Derek said, trying to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Considering he couldn't even really raise one eyebrow, which most people could do and he resented that, it came off far more goofy than suggestive. Thankfully, Dex still had his face buried in his chest and didn't notice. "Come on, babe. We can share a shower and save time."

"I think you mean waste time... and water." Dex finally sat up, though he quickly situated himself with his chin resting on Derek's shoulder. His hair tickled Derek's nose, but he wasn't about to complain. He wrapped his arm around Dex, ignoring how they were starting to stick together, and allowed himself to enjoy the cuddles. "You know if we were to shower together, it's not just going to be a shower."

"Well, bold of you to assume I have any energy for anything else after the best blow job of my life."

"I would say I can't believe you just memed me in bed, but no. I do believe that. But..." He tilted his head so he could look at Derek's face. "...the best?"

"Yeah, babe," Derek said, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the top of his head. "The absolute best."

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ 

The team had agreed the night before to meet in the hotel's restaurant on the first floor to catch an early breakfast. It was probably going to be ridiculously over priced compared to finding a local restaurant nearby, but they had all agreed for convenience sake, it made the most sense. Then, as soon as they ate, they'd be able to get back on the bus for the long trek back to Samwell. As manager and captain, Ford and Bitty were the first ones up and ready. Which mean for poor Chowder, by being in the same room as Bitty, was there as well. Though the three of them probably would have been there regardless of this fact. Bitty and Chowder were in Room 332 (as you may recall) and Ford had been in Room 330. The three of them had definitely heard... _something_ the previous night. Ford had even though of knocking on the wall and, if she was lucky, have said _something_ stop so she could finally get some sleep, but in a weird way, she had been happy for her friends. 

So, the three of them had trudged into the restaurant, clearly all tired, and Ford took one look at Bitty and Chowder and knew they had heard too. No one said anything at first -- just gave each other that knowing look -- and came to an unspoken agreement to not mention it. Well, not mention it when it was just the three of them there. As the rest of their teammates started joining them, they bided their time until two certain D-men entered the restaurant and Chowder immediately jumped up from his seat and, pointing at Derek and Dex, nearly shouted, "You two! Fined! All the fines!"

Despite not knowing what Chowder was referring to, the rest of the team joined in, pointing at Derek and Dex, chanting 'Fine, fine, fine.' They just really loved fining and wouldn't miss the opportunity to fine two people at once. Dex started blushing under all of the scrutiny and Derek, having never liked when Dex would get embarrassed in similar situations, decided that now he could actually do something about it. He put his arm around Dex's shoulders, pulling him close, and gave him a little half hug. 'I got this,' it said. 'It's going to be alright.'

"Oh, come on C," he said, his voice dripping in bravado. "You're just jealous you didn't get to spend a night in a nice hotel bed with Farmer. You can just admit it."

"Oh, but I have in the past," Chowder countered, forgetting that he was supposed to be fining his friends. He went to high five Derek while the rest of their team noticed that Derek was touching Dex and Dex was not pushing him away, Now that was A Thing and they caught on to what was happening and were all starting to freak out.

"Now we have to fine you, too," Ford said to Chowder as she dumped a couple sugar packets into her coffee. "Because I really don't want to think about any of you getting it on this early in the morning."

"Well, I guess we all should be very happy none of us got the room with one bed," Bully said. "No offense, but I don't think I could deal with dating one of you guys."

"Who said anything about dating?" Dex asked on reflex before blushing even more. "I mean, it obviously wasn't a one time thing, but..."

"Can we say now that we tried to take the room, but you weren't listening to us Derek?" Ollie asked. "And then Dex sort of just waved us off."

Derek gave Dex a confused yet amused look at that information. Dex tried to shrug as best as he could with Derek's arm still slung around him.

"Like every time we try to talk, to be honest," Wicks added. "Like, I'm still not entirely sure you guys know that we're engaged."

"You're what?" Derek asked, pretending to be shocked, causing Wicks to reach over the table and swat at him. Luckily, Derek was still standing and easily dodged it. Though that caused Dex to stumble and then he swatted at Derek, and there was no way he could dodge that one. The team started laughing at them and any tension left among them was diffused. Derek and Dex finally took their seats, sandwiched between the waffles, and put in their orders with a frantic looking waitress.

"I have to say, though," Ollie said, "I'm kind of glad you guys didn't hear our offer since sharing that bed gave you two the push you needed to finally get together."

"Yeah, we were all kinda getting tired of waiting for it to happen," Tango said.

"Oh no, if you guys all noticed, I must have looked like a pining mess," Derek lamented under his breath, earning a swat from Tango then.

"I'm still finin' y'all," Bitty said as the first of their orders came out. He took a moment to practically shovel some scrambled eggs into his mouth before continuing. "Like, I love y'all and I'm happy y'all are together now, but I still didn't need to hear that."

"Well, then, I'm going to have to fine you every time Jack comes over, Captain," Derek said. He felt Dex's hand gently rest on top of his thigh. 'Thank you,' it said.

Shaking his head, Bitty admitted defeat.

"Okay, okay. I get it. The rule _is_ kinda annoying."

And with that, the team mostly quieted down as they ate their breakfast. A few of them who had shown up later were still waiting on their food to come out, and a few conversations were being held as sugar and cream were passed up and down the table. All of them definitely needed some caffeine, regardless of their sleeping conditions the previous night. Dex handed the sugar to Derek when he was done, letting his fingers brush up against Derek's.

"Thought you were going to buy me coffee today," he said to him, quiet enough only the two of them could hear.

"That's right. I did say that," Derek responded as he dumped far too much sugar into his cup, pretending to think about how to solve their dilemma for a moment. "I guess that means I'll have to add your coffee to my bill. Probably should add your breakfast burrito to it, as well, while I'm at it."

"Oh no, you're not paying for my whole meal," Dex said, voice raising a bit.

"Come on, babe, lemme do this for you."

"Don't 'babe' me in front of the guys." Said guys where now aware of their private conversation and were pretending to not be listening. "That's not going to change my mind." 

"Still as stubborn as ever," Derek muttered as he waved over the waitress. "Excuse me, would you mind putting mine and his on the same bill?"

"No problem, sir," she told him before rushing off to another table before Dex could object.

"I hate you so much," Dex grumbled.

"That's not what you were saying last night," Derek said (because it was too easy).

Chowder held up his hand for another high five as several of their teammates choked on their food.

"Good to see things won't really be changing," Bitty said to Ford. Ford simply shook her head before chugging the rest of her third cup of coffee. Why had she ever agreed to this job, she'd never understand in moments like this.

Which was a lie. A total lie. Over the rim of her mug, she stole a quick glance at her friends, and smiled. Only Bitty saw, thankfully. They shared a look -- a much different look than they had shared only just an hour before -- and she knew they both _were_ truly happy for their friends, and that's what mattered.


End file.
